


When in Rome

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, I know it's horrible, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Superpower Magic Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: A power swapping potion is not what they expected.





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this. I really tried but it wasn't working. Posted it anyway. Written for #MMFBingo18!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me use of her Grammarly subscription to beta read this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: MMF G1: Regulus/MMF September 2018 #RollADrabble: Steve/Regulus/Superpower/Magic Swap

"Remind me again why we're in some dark cave?" Steve asked as they sailed across an eerily still lake in the middle of a cavern.

"We have to get that locket before the Dark Lord realises what I'm up to," Regulus explained as they bumped into shore. "Look, when we start this, there's a chance something could go wrong. If that happens, take the locket and find a way to destroy it."

"You're going to be fine," Steve told Regulus as he hooked his shield onto his back. "I've got you covered." He gave Regulus a secret smile and then disembarked so he could help Regulus out of the boat too.

"And once we've got the locket, I'll be free to come with you and leave this life behind," Regulus added as they climbed the strange hill. When they were at the top, he picked up the shell cup and scooped the potion. "This might make me sick or even kill me."

"I won't let it," Steve began, but Regulus cut him off.

"This potion is meant to mess with the drinker so that they will stop," Regulus explained as he lifted it to his lips.

"We'll face whatever happens together," Steve said and then placed his hand on his lover's shoulder. "I love you, and we will get through this."

Regulus took a deep breath, nodded and then began to drink. The pain was immediate. His mouth felt dry and his gut clenched in pain. Somewhere on the edge of his consciousness, he was aware of Steve coaxing him on and eventually taking the cup and helping him drink the rest of the potion. At long last, the potion was gone, but something else was gone as well.

"My magic," Regulus gasped and clung to Steve's arm. "It's gone."

"I think I know where it has gone," Steve said slowly picking up the locket from the now empty bowl. As he did so something happened and there was a tremor that went through the both of them. "That can't be good."

"What happened," Regulus asked. He wiped at his mouth. He was sitting on the ground and tried to stand. Surprisingly he felt strong despite the ordeal he'd just gone through.

"I think I have your magic," Steve said staring at his hands. He gave the locket to Regulus who put it in his pocket. "How do you feel?"

"Unnaturally strong," he admitted as he clenched a fist. Before they could talk further, the water around the hill erupted, and numerous Inferi began to make their way toward them. "Bugger," Regulus said as the Inferi began climbing the mountain. He had Steve's superhuman strength, and Steve had his magic. "Well, when in Rome," he said and then began to fight with his fists.

Steve stood there watching for a moment before taking a chance and waving Regulus' wand. Sure enough, magic flew out and blasted one of the Inferi away. "What spell do I use?!" he shouted over the chaos.

"Just use fire!" Regulus shouted as he smacked another corpse with Steve's shield that had been on the ground at his feet.

So that's what they did. Steve used the magic eye now proceed to burn the Inferi while Regulus used his borrowed strength to fight off those that somehow managed to make it through. Eventually, they made it out of the cave, and their powers were restored. Voldemort was none the wiser until many years later when he found out what really happened. By then Regulus and Steve were both frozen in the ice for a time when they were needed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
